Toys (film)
| writers = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | editing = Stu Linder | studio = Baltimore Pictures | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $23.3 million }} Toys is a 1992 American fantasy comedy film directed by Barry Levinson, co-written by Levinson and Valerie Curtin, and starring Robin Williams, Michael Gambon, Joan Cusack, Robin Wright, LL Cool J, and Jamie Foxx in his feature film debut. Released in December 1992 in the United States, and March and April 1993 in the United Kingdom and Australia, respectively, the film was produced by Levinson's production company Baltimore Pictures and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Despite being called "Toys", the movie garnered a PG-13 rating from the MPAA for some language and sensuality. The film failed at the box office at the time of its release, despite its impressive cast and lavish filmmaking. Director Barry Levinson was nominated for a Razzie Award for Worst Director (losing to David Seltzer for Shining Through). The film did, however, receive Oscar nominations for Art Direction (losing to Howards End) and Costume Design (lost to Bram Stoker's Dracula). It was also entered into the 43rd Berlin International Film Festival. Plot Kenneth Zevo, the owner of the Zevo Toys factory in Moscow, Idaho, is dying. He surprises his assistant, Owen Owens, with his desire that instead of his son Leslie succeeding him, it will be his brother, Leland, who is a lieutenant general in the US Army. Even Leland is unsure of this, pointing out how Leslie has been apprenticed at the toy factory most of his life. Kenneth agrees Leslie loves toys and his work, but his childlike demeanor would not help him to be a successful business leader. Kenneth had even hired a young woman named Gwen Tyler to work in the factory, hoping she and Leslie would start a relationship that would help Leslie to mature. Kenneth passes away and Leland reluctantly takes control of the factory. Leland's first thought is to simply allow Leslie and his sister, Alsatia, continue to design new toys and effectively run the factory. However, Leland's interest is piqued when he hears about corporate secrets being leaked, and he hires his son, Patrick, a soldier with covert military expertise, to manage security. From Patrick, Leland gets the idea of building war toys in the factory, even though Leslie points out Zevo Toys has never made war toys due to Kenneth's dislike of war in general. Meanwhile, Leslie finally notices Gwen, and they start dating. Leland offers to drop the idea of Zevo Toys making war toys, but asks Leslie if he can partition off a small amount of the factory to develop toys of his own. He asks Leslie to stay out of the area for fear that his toys may not be good enough. Unknown to Leslie, Leland is using the space to develop miniature war machines that can be controlled remotely, aspiring to sell these to the military. However, the military leaders refuse to buy into his plan, and Leland, becoming unhinged by their refusal, moves ahead with his plan independently. He takes over more and more of the factory space and increases security on these areas. When Leslie sees children being led into one of Leland's secure areas, he finds a way to sneak into the space. Inside, he discovers Leland training the children to operate the miniature war machines with arcade-like interfaces so the children would not be aware they are actually operating real war equipment. Leslie flees before he is discovered, barely escaping the "Sea Swine" amphibious drone guarding an exit, and makes his way to Gwen's house to reveal what he saw. Leslie is aware that Leland has seen his actions through spy toys monitoring the area, and prepares to defend his parts of the factory, and promotes himself to general of his own army. Patrick learns Leland lied about the death of his mother and quits to warn Leslie. Leslie, Alsatia, Patrick, Gwen, and Owen go to the factory to fight against Leland, using the Zevo toys against Leland's war machines. Leslie manages to get to Leland, and during the fight between Leslie and Leland on a prop airplane, Leland’s helicopter attempts to hit Leslie with a missile, misses and hits Leland's control panel, which shuts down the power for all the military toys. As Leslie and Patrick confront Leland, Alsatia is attacked by the Sea Swine and is revealed to be a robot, built by Kenneth to be a companion for Leslie after the death of his mother. As Leslie and Patrick tend to Alsatia, Leland tries to escape, but the Sea Swine stops and attacks him. As Leland is hospitalized, Leslie takes control of the factory and continues his relationship with Gwen, and Alsatia is fully repaired. Owen continues to work at Zevo, and Patrick prepares to leave to take on further missions, but remains with the others long enough to attend a brief memorial to Kenneth. Cast * Robin Williams as Leslie Zevo * Michael Gambon as Lieutenant General Leland Zevo * Jack Warden as Old General Zevo * Joan Cusack as Alsatia Zevo * Robin Wright as Gwen Tyler * LL Cool J as Captain Patrick Zevo * Donald O'Connor as Kenneth Zevo * Arthur Malet as Owen Owens * Jamie Foxx as Baker * Julio Oscar Mechoso as Cortez * Blake Clark as Hogenstern * Yeardley Smith as Researcher Miss Drum * Wendy Melvoin as Choir Soloist * Debi Mazar as Nurse Debbie Production Italian designer Ferdinando Scarfiotti spent over one year designing the film's sumptuous sets, which took over every sound stage at Fox Studios in Los Angeles. René Magritte's art, particularly The Son of Man, is obvious in its influence on the set design, and in part the costume design, of the film. The poster distributed to movie theaters features Williams in a red bowler hat against a blue, cloud-lined background. Golconda is also featured during a sequence where Williams and Cusack's characters perform in a music video sequence rife with surreal imagery, much of it Magritte-inspired. Other influences on the film's design are Italian Futurism, most notably the work of Fortunato Depero, and a cross section of Dadaists and Modernist artists. The film has often been noted for many of its outdoor scenes, which feature the Palouse region. All of the outdoor scenes, including the trailer, were filmed on location in southeastern Washington near Rosalia, and north-central Idaho. Soundtrack The "Into Battle" mix of Welcome To The Pleasuredome by Frankie Goes To Hollywood was created for the movie by the songs original producer Trevor Horn and is exclusive to the Toys Soundtrack album. Video game A video game based on the film, Toys: Let the Toy Wars Begin!, was released in 1993 for the Super NES and Genesis platforms by Absolute Entertainment.Toys on GameSpot The game is played from an isometric perspective, and involves the player, as Leslie Zevo, attempting to destroy the elephant-head security cameras in the factory, cafeteria, and warehouse levels in order to shut down those defenses. Once the player gets to the Manhattan model, the game switches to a side-scrolling flying shoot-'em-up stage, where the player must fly all the way to the General's control center, shut down the production of the war toys, and save the good name of Zevo Toys. Release Promotion The film was publicized with a trailer that featured Williams walking through a large undulating field of green grass, breaking the fourth wall and talking to the audience. This trailer was parodied on the TV show The Simpsons in the episode "Burns' Heir", substituting Mr. Burns for Williams. Box office Toys was released in 1,272 venues, earning $4,810,027 and ranking sixth in its opening weekend, second among new releases behind Forever Young. The film would ultimately gross $23,278,931 in North America, making it a commercial failure based on a $50 million budget. Critical response The film received a generally negative reaction from critics. It currently holds a 27% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 26 reviews, with an average of 4/10. . Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times stated that what made the film "that much sadder a failure is that everyone involved must have sincerely felt they were doing the Lord's work, care and concern going hand in hand with an almost total miscalculation of mood. Even Robin Williams, so lively a voice in "Aladdin", is on beatific automatic pilot here, preferring to be warm and cuddly when a little of his energy (paradoxically on splendid display in the film's teaser trailer) is desperately called for. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas seems to have stripped the life from this film as well, leaving a pretty shell, expensive but hollow, in its place." Peter Travers wrote in the Rolling Stone: "To cut Toys a minor break, it is ambitious. It is also a gimmicky, obvious and pious bore, not to mention overproduced and overlong." Legacy The track Toys 2 from Oneohtrix Point Never's 2018 album Age Of was named for the film. References External links * * * * Toys (VG) from GameSpot Category:1992 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:American comedy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about toys Category:Films directed by Barry Levinson Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Washington (state) Category:LL Cool J Category:20th Century Fox films